board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:TimJab's Top 8 Users with 8 Bonus Lists
Regarding certain lists These lists may need to be removed as they are added, if certain users have issues with them: Top 5 Worst Users Top 5 Most Annoying Users Top 5 Most Overrated Users I just removed the Top 5 Most Pathetic Users list, due to trolling. Wikia would have an issue with it, GameFAQs already does, and I personally do not want to see the Board 8 Wiki become a place for this type of thing. Please do not repost it, and as for the other lists above, I may also delete them, depending on how the users react to it. As for the Pathetic Users List, I've had one person IM me in regards to it, another posted publicly with complaints, and it got modded. I'm sorry, but Wikia has already intervened once to either vandalism, flaming, or trolling (or a combination thereof) in the past, at the request of one of the users on this list. I'm in a situation where I have to intervene before Wikia does, and although I do not like having to limit the freedom of speech, I have little choice. TimJab, you may think that I only deleted it because I am on it. You're free to think that, and I don't expect you to believe otherwise. However, I only wish to say that I'm just trying to enforce the rules. I hope you understand, and I am sorry, but I cannot allow such lists to be hosted here. -Zachnorn 08:46, 30 June 2008 (UTC) I advise TimJab to simply post the future lists and then let Zach delete them (or delete them himself). The History page will still show them. Another alternative is to use an external page and put a link to it here. I'm all for free speech, but, if Wikia themselves are against this, Zach does have a point in deleting them. I think Zach's already survived his fair share of trolling, so I doubt he would delete this simply because he's 5th on it. -BMVlado 18:16, 4 July 2008 (UTC) I am unsure about whether or not Wikia would take issue with those external pages being linked. However, although I have to enforce Wikia's rules, I'd like to keep everything on the Board 8 Wiki linkable on GameFAQs. Most Overrated users seems fine, but the other two, based on what is written, may go a bit beyond constructive criticism, and may go into insults. In Wikia's Simplified Ruleset, it states "No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above)." In other words, be constructive. Worst Users could possibly be deleted, depending on content, and Most Annoying is even more likely to be removed. Basically, try to be constructive, TimJab, or anyone who makes lists critical of others. -Zachnorn 20:30, 4 July 2008 (UTC) I would repost them but I'm too lazy. Uh TimJab. And if you get less lazy, I would still advise against reposting certain lists, like those mentioned above. I have already explained why, but I can clarify if you need me to, or AIM/PM/e-mail the negative lists you want to post, so I can tell you if I think they could lead to problems. I hate censorship, but I have to enforce it. -Zachnorn 03:57, 24 September 2008 (UTC) i hate zachnorn but i don't enforce you -suer timjab heroic zachOWNED - not timjab